Enamorado de una Herbívora(18x96)
by V413ri4
Summary: No Summary. Este es un tipo " continuación" de [ Amo todo de él] Narrado por Kyōya.


Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Narra Hibari ;

¿Que?, esperabas algo como : Me encontraba en... O tal vez... : Una mañana como cualquiera, me encontraba por...

Manada de herbívoros, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?.

Hibari Kyōya, un gran carnívoro hablando sobre su vida privada a una manada de herbívoros...eso no pasara.

Pero,como una herbívora cualquiera me pone de esta manera?, les pregunto, como una herbívora como Chrome Dukuro, me vuelve un completo... herbívoro... Ni yo lo se,debería ir al hospital, ja ni que fuera una enfermedad contagiosa.

Les contare ya que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer y dudo que algunos de ustedes tenga algo mejor que hacer.

(ﾉ :｡･:･ﾟ',｡･:･ﾟ'

 _Una mañana tranquila, y por tranquila me refiero a que ningún herbívoro perturbó la paz. Y eso para mi es tranquilo, y debo de admitir puede llegar hasta ser aburrido._

 _Maldición, acabo de invocar aun problemático y por problemático me refiero al herbívoro piña._

 _Su risa me agobia, su cara me irrita,todo el me provoca urticaria._

 _Pero llega en el mejor momento, me desahogare con el y lo Morderé hasta la muerte._

 _Y si, hací lo hice._

 _Me desahogue con el herbívoro piña._

 _Fue más que obvio que ganaría. Pero el muy infeliz, uso una ilusión. Y precisamente de la persona que menos quería ver; Chrome Dukuro._

 _¿Y porque no la quería ver?, esa pregunta no tenia respuesta._

 _Pero de algo estaba seguro, que el herbívoro sabía que actuaba algo raro. Algo muy extraño en mi, ya que no me gusta expresar mis sentimientos o emociones enfrente de nadien ni mucho menos hablar de ello._

 _El muy infeliz aprovechó que me distraje y se escapo. Susurrando antes de irse, '_ No te atrevas,a hacerle daño a Mi querida nagi. '

 _¿Nagi? ,o es cierto el le llama hací a Chrome Dukuro. Y que rayos, hacer daño?, ja el no me manda._

 _Salí de la escuela y me fui a dar una ronda, por las calles._

 _Camino observando que todo este tranquilo, y por suerte lo esta._

 _La tranquilidad ya me estaba empezando a irritar. «Que tengo que hacer para toparme con algo interesante?. » Me pregunte mentalmente._

 _Sigo caminando tranquilamente, topandome con un grupo de herbívoros que perturbaban la paz._

 _Me acerco a ellos y los amenazo con morderlos hasta la muerte._

 _Ellos se van, «típico de unos herbívoros. » Pienso algo molesto._

 _Suelto un_ 'mph', _mirando molesto en la dirección donde los herbívoros se fueron._

 _Los ignoro, y sigo caminando. Comienza a llover_

 _Camino lo más tranquilo que puedo, «una simple_ _llovizna, no hará que me apure. »_

 _Con tranquilidad camino hasta llegar al parque. Donde observe los alrededores y se encontraba solo. Eso era más que obvio._

 _¿A quien se le ocurriría estar en el parque mientras llueve fuertemente?, claro, aparte de mí._

 _Observo y noto a alguien sentado en el columpio, con la cabeza agachada, una herbívora, por su falda. O al menos que sea un herbívoro que le guste usar faldas, aunque lo dudo._

 _La lluvia ya se estaba cesando. Y pude observar mejor a la persona que se encontraba en el columpio._

 _Era; Chrome Dukuro._

 _Me pongo enfrente de ella y me animo a hablarle, lo primero que sale de mi boca._

— Mph... Herbívora... - debo de admitir que me encontraba nervioso. Tengo que ocultarlo muy bien no quiero que se de cuenta.

 _Al parecer ella no sabia que decir. Y eso se me hizo algo tier... Que rayos sucede conmigo!?._

 _Ella hablo sacandome de mis pensamientos._

— H-hola, g-guardián de la n-nuve. -...suena nerviosa. Algo que de una manera me gusta verla de esa manera y más si la razón soy yo. Pero, aún así no me gusta que me llame así.

 _Solté un suspiro y me fui._

 _Con mis manos en mis bolsillos de mi pantalón camino, no sabía que hacer por alguna razón me siento culpable. ¿sera por ella?, no, no creo,¿o si?._

 _Me detengo y sin darme cuenta llego a una tienda,_ _me le quedo viendo unos minutos y me pongo a recordar. Desde cuando ella estaba bajo la lluvia?, si sigue ahí se enfermara._

 _Rayos, esa herbívora me pone ansioso._

 _Entro a la tienda y compro un paraguas, lo pago y_ _salgo de la tienda._

 _Y a paso lento camino. ¿voy? o ¿no?._

 _Decido por ir. Me dirigió de nuevo al parque._

 _Me dirijo de nuevo a ponerme enfrente de ella, la veo y abro el paraguas arriba de ella._

 _Con el paraguas en la mano, me le quedo viendo y_ _pude observar que ella me miraba confundida._

Mph, si te quedas más tiempo pescaras un resfriado. -le digo, intentando ser serio. _Algo que no puedo evitar ya que estar cerca de ella me pone de nervios. Pero por lo visto ella esta dudando_ , —no lo hago por lastima, si eso es lo que piensas... Solo es... Solo lo hago y ya, no preguntes y acéptalo .- _rayos,su mirada me pone muy nervioso. Y más por lo que estuve apunto de decirle. Me volteo a ver a otro lado, si la sigo viendo no me podre controlar más tiempo. Siento mi cara algo caliente, sera que me sonroje?, me estoy comportando como un completo herbívoro._

— g-gracias... G-guardián de la -no la deje terminar, si me decía de nuevo hací, hará que me enoje.

— Kyōya, dime Kyōya. - le digo viéndola. _Es enserio si otra vez me dice de esa manera me enojare mucho._

— g-gracias, Kyōya. - me contesta, y sus labios forman una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un hermoso color carmesí que pintaban sus mejillas. _Eso sono muy cursi, aún así no puedo dejar de verla._

 _No puedo permitir que se quede más tiempo aquí._

 _Extiendo mi mano para que la tome y por suerte ella la agarra._

 _Le agarro su mano lo más delicado posible. Y me la llevo lejos del parque, sin soltarla de la mano cerré el paraguas ya había dejado de llover, eso era bueno._

 _Caminamos un buen rato, realmente hoy me estoy comportando como un completo herbívoro._

 _No hallaba que decir para establecer una conversación,seguí caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de nami-chu, me de tuve un momento y volví a caminar._

 _Caminamos hasta llegar adentro de la escuela y me dirigí a mi oficina,abrí la puerta y entre, le digo que se siente,apuntando con mi cabeza al sillón, creo que si me entendió por que se sentó._

 _Yo me voy a buscar algo y cuando por fin lo encuentro, con una toalla en cada mano, me dirijo al sillón y me siento a lado de ella._

 _Me pongo una toalla en mi cabeza y la otra se la pongo en su cabeza._

 _"Bien echo, no pude ser más amable."," Eso es amable para mi... ",discuto conmigo,mentalmente._

 _Me seque la cabeza y cara, puse la toalla a lado de mi eh con ambos codos en cada unas de mis rodillas y manos en mi cara me puse a pensar._

 _"Si lo haré o no?. ",me frustre un poco. "Si, si lo haré. ",me decidí por hacerlo._

 _Me quito las manos de la cara y volteo a verla,la miro preocupado._

— No te puedes ir,esta lloviendo muy fuerte... Te puedes quedar hasta que la lluvia pare. -le digo viéndola e parándome,me dirigí a sentarme lo más lejos posible,si sigo tan cerca de ella no me podre controlar más.

 _Me siento en mi silla,y empiezo a revisar unos papeles que tengo en el escritorio._

 _Tratando de no verla,pero se me es imposible ._

 _Dirijo mi vista a donde ella se encuentra ,viéndola que muy a penas se mantenía despierta,hasta que se durmió._

 _Deje los papeles de nuevo en el escritorio e me dirijo a donde se encuentra,poniéndome de rodillas en frente de ella._

 _" se ve tan tranquila...",con unas de mis manos le quite un mechón de su cabello y se lo puse detrás de su oreja._

 _Me acerqué más, e a unos centímetros de su cara me detuve ._

 _"Que estoy pensando!,si es que lo haré,tengo que hacerlo bien.",me aleje y con el codo me apoye en el sillón y con la mano en la mejilla,me le quedo viendo._

 _" Tengo una idea.",y con una media sonrisa ,con cuidado de no despertarla ,levanto su cabeza,con cuidado y lo más silencioso posible me siento y dejó su cabeza con gentileza en mis piernas._

 _Cerré mis ojos, trate de dormir,pero tenerla tan cerca me hace comportar como un herbívoro, algo que me molesta -un poco -._

 _Por fin quedándome dormido ¿Cuánto tiempo?,bueno eso no importa._

 _Ni idea cuánto me quedé dormido,pero puedo sentir que la herbívora se está moviendo,a lo que yo abro un ojo y la miro,ella se levantó y apunto de irse yo la agarro de la cintura impidiéndole que se fuera._

— adonde crees que vas herbívora,- le digo, veo que ella se detiene y se sienta aún lado de mi.

 _Veo que ella se pone nerviosa,yo me paró y antes de irme le digo '_ No te atreves a irte .'

 _No sé porque le dije aquello,pero una vez salí de mi oficina,fui a buscar una bandeja tuve que ir a la cafetería y una vez encontré la bandeja,voy directo a la cocina de la cafetería y preparo algo para que ambos comamos una vez listo,me dirijo con la bandeja a mi oficina._

 _Lo dejo en la mesita enfrente mio, camino y me siento a lado de ella._

— no te puedes ir con el estomago vacío, no haz comido nada desde ayer. - le digo una vez me siento.

Escucho un ' gracias ' comemos tranquilamente y en silencio.

 _Terminando de comer, me llevo la bandeja . No sin antes susurrar algo, aunque creo que ella no me escucho._

 _Una vez deje la bandeja en la cafetería,vuelvo a mi oficina y al abrir la puerta veo que ella está parada yo la miro ,se ve nerviosa._

 _Y apunto de que ella hablara,una risa agobiante se escuchó,e hizo que me pusiera de mal humor._

 _Él solo se me queda mirando,yo por otra parte saco mis tonfas listo para morderlo hasta la muerte._

 _Pero antes de poderle darle un golpe,este habla._

— Kufufu~ tranquilo ave-kun,vengo en son de paz. - me detuve,pero sin bajar la guardia.

— Que quieres , herbívoro. - demandé saber.

— Oya,solo vengo a advertirte unas cuantas cosas. 1 - ni te atreves a jugar con ella. 2 - si la vas a aceptar, más te vale hacerla feliz. 3 - ni te atreves a engañarla,o lo lamentaras muy caro - empezó a hablar contando con sus dedos,pero no lo deje que terminara ya que lo ataque no sin antes mirarlo amenazante mente para después irme.

 _Fui corriendo hacia kokuyo land,sabía que ahí la llevo,a paso rápido me apure a llegar,me encontraba ansioso quería saber qué es lo que me quería decir,antes de que el herbívoro piña,nos interrumpiera._

 _Por el camino me topé con dos herbívoros,me tuve que enfrentar a ambos,cuando por fin acabé con ambos me dirigí hacia el lugar y la veo._

 _Ella está en posición de ataque,al parecer pensó que estaban bajo ataque._

 _Baja su tridente y me mira preocupada,yo me acerco hacia ella._

 _— Herbívora_... -digo caminando, — te dije que no te fueras. -le termino de decir.

 _Veo que se pone una mano en su pequeña y la otra agarra su falda,me mira._

¡Me Gustas!, me gustas mucho Hibari Kyōya... -me grito lo primero, su cara se encontraba muy sonrojada. _Tan linda._..

 _Yo solo le sonreí,me sorprendí un poco al principio pero me alegro saber que no me tiene miedo,al parecer ella empezó a llorar dudo que sea de tristeza,supongo que es de felicidad._

 _Yo le correspondí,a decir verdad creo que estamos saliendo,porque ella me gusta y si aún pienso que los sentimientos son de herbívoros,pero aún hací lo que diré sonará muy cursi pero lo diré._

 _Chrome Dukuro; una chica tímida a primera vista,puede parecer inofensiva pero ella es fuerte,ella es una herbívora de la cual estoy enamorado._

 _Y solo se que..._

 ** _E_ _stoy enamorado de una herbívora... La cual hace que quiera volverme más fuerte de lo que soy,por ella puedo dejar mi lado carnívoro de una lado y ser un complemento herbívoro._**

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••_••__**

 _Es la version de Kyōya, tal vez después haga otro de donde Mukuro los molesta o la version de Mukuro._

 _¿Si? O ¿No?._

 _¿reviews?_

 _V413~_


End file.
